


Something There

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [5]
Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many different kinds of charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> The 'fifth day of Christmas' for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/), who delights in throwing curveballs at me just to see if I can knock it out of the park. :)

For once, Arthur wasn't sure he trusted his analytical skills.

He'd spent the morning surreptitiously watching Eames and Yusuf as they worked on a new formula (well, as Yusuf worked and Eames hindered). He watched them over the top of his laptop, eyes flicking up every few minutes, stealing glances when they weren't looking at him.

After a few hours, Arthur realized that the conclusion he'd reached couldn't possibly be correct.

It just couldn't.

But as he watched, he saw it again.

Yusuf murmured something, a tiny smile curving his mouth, and Eames leaned forward just a little. He leaned forward and...yes, there it was. The faintest of flushes creeping across Eames' face.

He was blushing.

The one person whom Arthur was convinced didn't have a bashful bone in his body was blushing. And it wasn't the first time Arthur had noticed it.

The files he'd been studying were forgotten as Arthur began to openly watch the events across the room.

Eames leaned forward in his chair, his head almost touching Yusuf's as Yusuf explained something. Eames nodded, handed something across, and Arthur watched, fascinated, as their hands brushed Yusuf took it.

The blush deepened, and Eames ducked his head.

Yusuf smiled a little.

And certain words, certain actions, clicked in Arthur's head.

Huh.

The chemist and the forger. Who would have thought?

If he hadn't seen if for himself, Arthur would have never believed it. His mouth quirked in a tiny smile, and he went back to his files, giving them their privacy.


End file.
